Assassination with the Vongola
by hellfakinaway
Summary: Tsuna has finally regained balance in his life. He has finally gotten used to the fact that he will be heir to the Vongola Famiglia, and was just finished adjusting. Good things don't last. Reborn drops a bomb, and off they go to try and assassinate a yellow octopus. With his crazy family.


**Hiya guys. So, this is my first fanfic, so I'm kinda aware that my fic probably wouldn't be a masterpiece. I'd appreciate it if I could get some feedback, so that I can take it into consideration and improve my writing. I only want constructive feedback though, and not insults.**

 **This fic was an idea I've had for a while now, so I'm happy to finally be able to write it down. I won't be able to update it a lot, as I have other obligations such as school, but I'll try to update it as often as possible.**

 **Well, for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Reborn had returned, and he came with the new goal of turning Tsuna into Neo Vongola Primo. And Tsuna decided to accept his role, albeit reluctantly. His past battles had made him realize how much things have changed for him. For starters, he had friends. And while he still hated violence, his desire to protect his family and friends was strong. He had involved everyone into the world of the mafia just by getting to know them, and they were already marked. So there was only one thing to do. He was going to take over the Vongola Family, and he was going to bring it back to its former glory. He was going to fulfill Vongola Primo's wish. And by doing that, he wanted to gain the ability to protect his precious ones.

As soon as Reborn came back, he was taught all kinds of things, be it languages, politics, or school subjects. And of course, Reborn's harsh training continued, but now, he has his friends by his side. In a matter of weeks, English and Italian were beaten into his head. His guardians underwent similar things. They were taught languages and other important subjects, and they were also trained to become better guardians. There were a few exceptions, though. Hibari being Hibari, well, it went as well as everyone thought it would; an utter failure. And Mukuro being Mukuro, a similar situation came up. And Lambo being the child that he was, he lost concentration in a matter of seconds.

There was still some hope, though. While Hibari continued to be unfriendly( Well that's putting it mildly), he seemed to be a bit more tolerant of his other guardians, Mukuro being the only exception. His respect for Tsuna had also increased. Hibari witnessed his strength, and he acknowledged him. Of course, that led to him picking fights with Tsuna, and calling him 'Omnivore' instead. Mukuro still continued with his possessing talk, however, his sincerity started to wane. Not only was he grateful for the things Tsuna had done for him and Chrome, he also gained respect for his resolve and kindness. While he continued to call Tsuna naive and foolish, in truth, he liked that aspect. While he still despised the mafia, he could bear with Tsuna and his goal of changing Vongola.

Everyone was mellowing out, even Gokudera. He started trying to control his temper, and while he still fails most of the time, his attitude was gradually improving. He started to control himself so as not to trouble his precious Jyuudaime. Ryohei was working on controlling his volume, Yamamoto was continuing his sword training, and Chrome was finding her self-confidence. While things doesn't seem to have changed that much, there seemed to be a sense of stability with the 10th Generation now. Like they have finally matched their wavelengths.

Everything seemed to have returned to normal, however, good things don't last. During the spring break, Reborn suddenly called everyone over to the Sawada residence while Nana was out. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari sat in the living room. To be precise, Gokudera was scolding Yamamoto for being his usual cheerful self, Ryohei was shouting 'EXTREME' and Chrome was fidgeting, while Hibari and Mukuro were having a staring contest while standing up. Meanwhile, Tsuna was panicking at the chaos while Reborn had Leon turn into a hammer to swing it down on Tsuna's head. Which he did.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. At times like this you have to be the one to stop your family, not panic and make things worse. And Hibari and Mukuro, sit down. And don't fight. If you destroy the house…" Reborn spoke.

"Kufufu, there is no need to worry, Arcobaleno, or should I say, former Arcobaleno. I will not cause any trouble in this house. I cannot say the same about Skylark-kun, however." Mukuro chuckled.

"Hn. No need to worry baby. I will stand down. For now." said Hibari.

Reborn said: "Well, then. Let's start. Today I have gathered you all to tell you something important."

Tsuna gulped, while everyone else stopped talking. Or yelling. Reborn smirked, before he opened his mouth to say," The Vongola Family has received information about a yellow octopus. Said octopus has destroyed 70% of the Moon. If you look outside the window, you will see that it is crescent-shaped, and might stay that way forever. The octopus has also announced to the world leaders that within a year, Earth will be destroyed by him. But not all hope is lost. He has made a proposition to the government, and we might be asked to step in."

For a while, only silence could be heard. Someone decided to break the silence, and that person happened to be Gokudera.

"Umm, Reborn-san. Were you serious? About the octopus, I mean."

"Why wouldn't I be serious? Everything that I just said was real."

"EHHHHHH?!" everyone exclaimed except for Hibari and Mukuro. Because they aren't human. (Lol kidding. It's actually because Hibari doesn't show such things as the feeling of shock. And Mukuro is the personification of mental instability. Lol.)

"A yellow octopus…destroying the Earth…HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"EXTREME! I want to make him join the boxing club!" Ryohei yelled.

Yamamoto laughed,"Maa, senpai. I don't think an octopus could join the boxing club. Plus, you're technically not the captain of the boxing club anymore."

"You baseball idiot, that's not the problem! An octopus said he will destroy Earth! Why would he do such a thing?! That's what's important!" Gokudera scolded him.

"Umm, Mukuro-sama, what will happen now?" Chrome asked.

Mukuro simply chuckled,"Kufufufu, there is no need to worry, my dear Chrome. I'm sure Reborn has something to say about it."

"Those who endanger the peace of Namimori shall be bitten to death." Hibari declared as he lifted his tonfas.

Before the situation could get any worse, Reborn interrupted,"Shut up and listen to what I have to say." As soon as he said that, everyone closed their mouths. Satisfied, he decided to continue speaking.

" The octopus said that he will start teaching in class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, starting April. As a result, the Japanese government will make a proposal to the students of 3-E, promising a reward of 10 billion yen to whoever among the students succeeds in killing him. This, however, will prove to be a difficult task. He can move at the maximum speed of Mach 20, and his cells can regenerate in a matter of seconds. Plus, he is immune to regular weapons, and the only weapons that can harm him are weapons made with special materials that are effective against only the octopus and is harmless to humans. He is also observed to be highly intelligent. While it is already a difficult task for pros, it will be a near impossible feat for a bunch of inexperienced students. However, there is not much that can be done. Sending a team of assassins would be a bad move, as he himself has stated that under no circumstances should the students be harmed, a scenario that might happen in the case of sending hitmen or assassins."

"Wow." And that was the only response for a while.

Finally, Tsuna mustered up his courage to ask," Umm, so, they're going to make a bunch of civilians, and ordinary students at that, do the killing? That's kind of…disgusting."

"Kufufu. That's just how adults are. They do whatever will benefit them, never thinking of the consequences other people have to face," said Mukuro bitterly.

" Hahaha, that's kind of mean of them, huh?" Yamamoto smiled, but his eyes were cold, filled with disgust.

" THAT'S RIGHT! INNOCENT PEOPLE NEED TO BE PROTECTED!" Ryohei yelled in anger. He was probably thinking of his sister as he said that.

" That's just so…cruel. Why must adults be that way?" Chrome muttered sadly. Mukuro patted her back in comfort.

"Hn," Hibari uttered.

" Tch. Stupid government dogs, only minding their own asses," Gokudera said. " But, Reborn-san, why are you telling us this?"

As soon as he finished talking, everyone turned to look at Reborn.

"According to Nono, the government made a request to him. They asked for him to send some of his people to transfer in Class 3-E as students, which means that the people chosen must be of suitable age. That's where you guys come in."

He stopped to look at everyone in the room, waiting with bated breath. " You guys will be transferring to Kunugigaoka Junior High School in April."

Silence engulfed the room. Hibari was the one to break it.

"No."

Reborn's eye twitched slightly. _He's amused, Tsuna realized. Knowing Reborn, he probably expected all kinds of situations._

" And why not?" asked Reborn in amusement.

" I will not leave Namimori just to bite an octopus herbivore to death. Not even for you, baby."

" Are you sure? You'll be missing out, you know."

Hibari perked up at that. He glared at Reborn, as if demanding for him to spit it out.

Reborn said," That octopus. He won't be an easy opponent to bite. Tens of people aimed their guns at him. And those people, those professionals, they failed. It would be difficult, even for you, Hibari. You might even lose, you know?"

Hibari glared at Reborn even harder, if that was even possible. Everyone smacked their heads. Reborn is totally provoking him, they thought. And it's working!

"Baby," he started. " Are you saying that I will lose to the octopus herbivore?"

Reborn smirked. " Well, that is a possibility. But that was not my point. Maybe he can be an opponent that would excite you the way I did. Perhaps he could the challenging foe that you need."

Slowly, Hibari calmed down. " Hn. You make an interesting point, baby. I will play along this time."

" Thanks, Hibari. How about everyone else?"

Gokudera declared," I go wherever Jyuudaime goes!"

" If Tsuna's going, then I'm going, too! It sounds fun, too, so I'm kinda interested." Yamamoto said.

" Baseball idiot! This is not a leisure trip! If you're going to come, don't you dare cause any trouble for Jyuudaime!"

" Maa maa, don't worry, Gokudera! I'll do my best."

" Tch."

" Hehe."

" I will EXTREMELY follow Sawada if he goes! I will EXTREMELY be of EXTREME help!" Ryohei yelled.

" You're too loud, Lawn Head!" Gokudera snapped at him.

" WHAT WAS THAT, OCTOPUS HEAD!"

While Gokudera and Ryohei bickered in the background, Mukuro decided to speak to Reborn.

" Kufufu, this seems to be quite the interesting case. And if Sawada Tsunayoshi will go, me going too will increase my chances of possessing him. What about you, my dear Chrome?"

Chrome shyly said, " If Boss will go, then I'd like to be of help to him."

Reborn said, " Then there's only Dame-Tsuna's choice left. What will you do, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at the determined faces of his guardians, who had ceased their conversation to look at him. He then sighed, " It's not like I have a choice, anyways. I'm sure you'd make me do it regardless, Reborn. And I don't like the idea of having those students fend for themselves."

Reborn smirked. " I guess that decides it, then. I will inform Nono that you will all be participating in the mission."

" Actually, before you do that, there are some things I want to confirm," Tsuna said.

" What is it?"

" Well, first of all, Hibari-san and Onii-san are starting high school, right? What will they do about that?"

" Oh, that. No need to worry. In the case of Hibari, he can do whatever he wants, so there's no problem with him skipping to his 2nd year of high school. As for Ryohei, in addition to his lessons in 3-E, I will be giving lessons to substitute for his first year of high school."

" Ok, then. Well, next question is, why was class 3-E picked, out of all the classes?"

" Good point. You're learning well. And as for the answer to your question, first of all, the octopus himself stated that he was going to teach 3-E. And in reality, having 3-E chosen was the best possible outcome."

Tsuna looked confused. " And why is that so?"

" 3-E is located in a separate building from the other classes. Its location is the old school building, isolated from the main building through a hill."

" Woah, wait a minute. Why are they having class on a hill? Isn't that really inconvenient?" Tsuna interrupted. Reborn 'tched' and said," Don't interrupt. I'm going to talk about that now."

" Geez, I got it."

" Okay, so back to where I left off. The reason for this is the headmaster's educational value. It is a variation of the 20:20:60 worker ant ratio, in which 95% percent of his students are working, and the remaining 5% are lazy. Class E serves as the 5%. The remaining 95% will see them as an example to continue working hard in order not to be sent to Class E. They are blatantly discriminated against by the other students, and the headmaster himself intervenes occasionally to ensure that Class E will not be able to improve themselves academically, by sending new and inexperienced teachers, providing them with a terrible study environment. The students themselves have lost will to strive from the despair, which makes it virtually impossible from escaping Class 3-E while continuing to attend the school."

Mukuro spoke up," So, basically, this 3-E class is being used as a scapegoat by the headmaster to ensure that the other students will continue to strive academically. Kufufu, now isn't that a rather twisted situation?"

Gokudera scowled. "Tch, 'twisted' doesn't even describe it completely. What a scumbag. There's no way I can allow such a person to get near Jyuudaime."

Yamamoto continued to smile, with his eyes gleaming in distaste. Ryohei decided to respond by yelling 'EXTREME', while Hibari glared(Well, glared harder than his usual default glare). Chrome pursed her lips in anger, while Tsuna remained silent. However, Reborn could see a flame burning in his eyes, almost similar to the way it burned in the future when Yuni died. Reborn smirked in excitement. _Well, well. It seems my useless student is starting to grow a spine._

Tsuna stared at Reborn. " I see. So, the government is making use the fact that 3-E is isolated from the rest of the school to keep the assassination attempts in just 3-E?"

" That's right. Good job figuring it out. I thought I would to explain it all to you. That's right. And I can see that all of you are rather displeased by the education system. Honestly, I can agree with the headmaster in some ways. That method is probably quite effective, and it instills fear in the students, just like how I do the same for Tsuna. However, that kind of method wouldn't work too well in the long run. Eventually, the students would break down, both the 5% and the 95%. And frankly, it's not really my style."

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief, but inside, they all knew that in truth, Reborn wasn't cruel in the way that he would want to inflict such pain on any of his students, because despite his appearances, he obviously cared a lot for the well-being of both his former student, Dino, and his current student, Tsuna.

"Okay, so does anyone else have more questions?" Reborn asked.

Gokudera raised his hand. "Actually, Reborn-san. I have a question. Where did this octopus appear from? And what's his name?"

"I'll answer your second question first. Nobody knows his name, and he's not willing to provide one, so for now, everyone is just calling him octopus. And as for the first question, nobody knows."

"Huh?"

"I meant exactly what I said. Nobody could trace his origin. He claims to be an earthling, born and raised in Earth, however."

Gokudera sputtered. "B-but that's just unbelievable! He's supposed to look like an octopus, right? That would be impossible! Unless, is he a U-"

Reborn interrupted," He is not a UMA. He himself said so. However, there are some speculations from our side. There are some rumors, which have to do with human experimentation."

At his statement, everyone in the room tensed up, preparing for the worst. True enough, Mukuro started laughing. "Kufufufu, so, human experimentation, was it? How foolish. If that rumor is indeed true, then it wouldn't be strange for the octopus to make a claim that he would destroy Earth in one year. I, myself, have attempted something similar before, after all. And who's to say I won't attempt the same thing again? Kufufufufufufu."

His laughter was interrupted by Tsuna. " Stop it, Mukuro. Don't attempt anything silly. I told you before, but I won't allow you to destroy this world while I'm still watching over you. However, I wouldn't have any complaints if you decide to help me change the mafia world. For now, calm down. Don't make any rash moves before we have more information."

Mukuro slowly settled down. Yamamoto decided to speak up then. "Kid, when we start this mission, will we have to confirm if there are any truths to those rumors?"

Reborn nodded. "Nono doesn't want you to do anything too dangerous, so we won't be digging around deliberately, but if we happen to discover anything related to the rumors, it will be reported back to Nono."

"So, any more questions? If not, I want to brief you on the mission."

hrome nervously spoke up. "Um, what about our identities? Will we reveal to everyone that we are sent from the Vongola?"

Reborn smirked. " I was waiting for someone to ask that. We could, of course, disguise ourselves. However, we could have you reveal your identities, too."

His statement was meant with a loud screech of 'NOOOOO' from Tsuna.

"Settle down, Dame-Tsuna. Obviously, telling a bunch of brats about our identities when they probably won't be joining the Family is a pain. However, since the government is the one who requested for our presence, they will know about us. I don't think they know about the fact that you are the heir to the Vongola Famiglia and that everyone else is your guardians, though. In fact, only the higher-ups should know about the fact that we are Vongola. The agent chosen to be in charge might be informed, too."

Tsuna sighed. "Okay then. I think that's all we're curious about."

"Good. Then, I will brief you further about the mission. As I've already told you, we will be transferring into 3-E. The requirement for entering there is failure in keeping one's grades up to school standards, or the breaking of school regulations, or bad behavior. Obviously, we can't have all of us entering there because of bad grades. And for obvious reasons. Gokudera happens to have perfect grades. Chrome has maintained above average grades in Namimori Junior High, as well. We can still use that excuse for Tsuna. While his grades have improved to average to above average recently, most of his records consists of failing grades, so it wouldn't be suspicious. The same can be said for Ryohei and Yamamoto. Both of them are athletes, so that can be used as a reason for failing grades. Their excuse can be failure to maintain their grades due to focus on their sports activities. The real problem, however, is Hibari and Mukuro. Hibari has excellent grades."

"WHAAAAAT?!" screamed nearly everybody in the room. Hibari immediately scowled.

"Do you have something to say about my grades, herbivores?" He lifted his tonfas threateningly.

Mukuro chuckled," Well, I can understand their shock. Who knew that the violent, ill-tempered and muscle-brained skylark-kun would have good grades?"

Hibari scowled harder and stood up. Before he could lauch an attack at Mukuro, however, Reborn stopped him. "Stop it, Hibari. Leave them be for now. When we start the mission, you can bite them to death anytime, as long as it isn't during class."

Hibari frowned, before he sat back down. Everyone else sighed in relief, while dreading the biting that they will eventually get. Well, everyone except Mukuro(Because that boy is suicidal as fuck).

Reborn continued."Hibari has excellent grades because he makes it a point to cement his superiority over the 'weak, crowding herbivores'. That should make sense, right? Moving on, Mukuro, I don't know how well you'd do on the exams, so it would be easier for you to use the 'troublemaker' excuse."

"Kufufu, I don't mind. I guess skylark-kun will also use the same excuse?"

"That's right. It would be pretty obvious once you meet the headmaster. Knowing Hibari, he would probably try to bite him to death. You, Mukuro, would probably try to traumatize him for life. Gokudera would probably try to bomb him. As for Chrome, well, could you break a vase or something?"

"Um, I'll do my best."

"Then I guess that settles it. We will be going there come April, but we won't go on the first day. We should have the octopus settle in first. We will wait 3 days."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter all done. It's a bit short, but I might be writing lengthier chapters in the future, so please try to bear with me for now. To be honest, this chapter was a bit lacking for me, but I want to go with the flow, so instead of forcing it, I will just try to improve as the story goes on. Any feedback would be useful. If there are any suggestions and ideas, please tell me. Who knows? Maybe I'll find something good and put it in.**

**I am aware that some of the characters might be a bit ooc, like a less violent Reborn. The reasoning behind that would probably be the fact that I want to make Reborn less violent because in this story, he doesn't have to force Tsuna as much as before, resulting in less violence. And a lot of the characters are calmer, because I want them to have an improvement in personality in between the time the KHR manga ended and the time this fanfic started. But they're not totally out of the crazy land yet. They will snap. Eventually. I also know that some characters did not get as much dialogue, like Ryohei and Yamamoto. And that Tsuna has an insane amount of lines compared to the others. But I'd like to think it's because I wanted to make Tsuna a more proactive character, because he WILL be a boss in the future. I will give the others more lines though.**


End file.
